


bad feels good

by softmyeonyeollie



Series: vampire jongdae [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A hint of breathplay, Bottom Oh Sehun, Clothed Sex, Crying, Dominant Kim Jongdae | Chen, Frottage, Humiliation, M/M, Obsession, Overstimulation, Submissive Oh Sehun, Top Kim Jongdae | Chen, Vampire!Chen, X-EXO, kind of ?? not really, light watersports, um idk what else to tag please be kind im having a rough time lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmyeonyeollie/pseuds/softmyeonyeollie
Summary: After arriving at a party, Sehun gets lost in the dark hallways until he finds Jongdae. The older, clad in anything but his usual attire, isn't who Sehun thinks he is, but Sehun doesn't need to know all the petty details. He just needs to lie back and let Chën suck him dry.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Series: vampire jongdae [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687036
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48





	bad feels good

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer*  
> this is consensual, but there are moments that might seem like Sehun isn't into it but he very much is!!  
> Sehun also thinks Chën is Jongdae  
> also please read the tags  
> please don't read if any of this makes you uncomfortable!!!
> 
> this fic is based on jongdae's look in obsession bc he's hot that is all
> 
> i hope everyone is doing okay :)

“Hyung?”

The shadows in the hall don’t let Sehun see much, but with the light of the moon shining through the windows he can make out a rough outline of the figure in front of him. The clicking of the dress shoes on the tile stops when the figure hears Sehun. His back tenses and head tilts until he turns slowly with his hands in his pockets. A slash of Chën’s face is illuminated by the moon, Sehun finally being able to see him better.

“When did you have time to change your clothes?” Sehun asks and then the light catches on the lip ring and chain he wears. “And get a piercing?”

The air is filled with eerie silence as Chën’s eyes stare into Sehun’s without saying a word. Chën tilts his head to the side slowly as his eyes run down Sehun’s body. Sehun adjusts his feet awkwardly, his heart quickening and skin prickling at the strange behavior. Jongdae is never like this and when did he put contacts in? When did he put makeup on?

“Hyung?” he tries again but his voice comes out quicker this time. “Why are you acting so weird?”

Chën’s head returns upright and a wicked grin grows on his red stained lips. A click of a shoe on the floor echoes as Chën takes a step closer. Sehun feels something stir in his stomach telling him to step back, to run away, but he reminds himself that this is only Jongdae. He would never hurt Sehun no matter how strange he was acting.

The chain connecting his lip to his ear flashes in the dim light as he takes the last few steps to stop in front of Sehun, never losing the smile. Sehun can clearly see the winged eyeliner, the red makeup, but most importantly now he can make out the shape of the fang that shines through Chën’s wicked smile. He doesn’t remember Jongdae’s teeth being that sharp, but Sehun wills himself to stay in place.

“Jongdae hyung,” a quick breath comes out, “are you okay? W-we should get back to the party. We’re not supposed to be here.”

Chën chuckles and it turns Sehun’s stomach sour. “Call me Chën,” he says finally, but there’s something off about the voice. It sounds like someone trying to do an impression of Jongdae rather than himself and suddenly a hand grabs Sehun’s wrist before he can even think about running away. “How about I show you around a little?” The smirk makes Sehun shiver but he finds himself not being able to look away from the dark eyes and he nods. “Come with me.”

Sehun follows with the help of the grip pulling him along through the dark hallways. There are framed art pieces placed along the walls and candelabras on engraved wooden desks. It would be pretty, exquisite even, if the dust and cobwebs weren’t littering everything in their filth. Sehun doesn’t understand how Jongdae knows where they’re going or how he doesn’t trip over the multiple cracked flower pots that are set every few feet along the opposite windowed wall that hold withering, shriveled vines. They pass moonlit doors and dim hallways with wallpaper curling every few feet and then Sehun is guided up a creaky grand staircase.

“Hyung, where are we going?”

“I told you. I’m showing you around.”

“You’re scaring me,” Sehun breathes out when he’s pulled into a bedroom that makes him hold back a sneeze. It seems no one has touched anything in it in years with all the dust layered over everything except the neat, tidy bed. “Jongdae hy-”

“Chën,” he corrects with sharp eyes. Fingers press in a little deeper into Sehun’s pulse point and then he lets go, pushing Sehun back towards the bed.

Sehun rubs his wrist and takes a quick glance around the room, eyes trained on the different expensive looking paintings lining the walls and the gold molding that looks so grey with the lack of lighting in the room. Chën must not like the darkness looming in the room either because he flicks a match against his thumbnail and lights a few candles set in shining candlesticks displayed on either side of a pearly white vanity.

“Chën hyung,” Sehun says, obeying this time, “please, what are we doing here? Why don’t we just go back to the party with everyone?”

His back is still turned, tracing a swirling pattern in the dust layered on the vanity with his pointer finger. Then he blows the dirt away with a gentle puff of air. Sehun takes a step in Chën’s direction, immediately gaining the unrelenting stare of Chën’s mismatched eyes. Sehun’s heart escalates again as Chën draws near.

Chën smirks and runs his tongue along his teeth. Sehun can’t help but stare when he bites down on his bottom lip and he barely notices how close Chën has gotten to him until he can feel his breath against his own lips. He admires the red and white mascara lacing Chën’s eyelashes and he doesn’t stop himself from reaching a hand up and tracing the lashes with a gentle finger. Chën flutters his eyes shut while wearing a devilish smirk, knowing he has Sehun right where he wants him.

Sehun knows he shouldn’t be doing this. They should be going back with the others, but he can’t stop touching Chën’s skin. Chën’s eyes open again when Sehun’s fingers decide to run along his cheekbones and travel down to thumb at his bottom lip. His finger runs over the cold metal of the piercing and Sehun jerks his hand back, realizing how lost he’d been in the feeling of his hyung.

“I-I, uh, sorry, I-” and he just can’t think of a good excuse for touching Chën.

Chën doesn’t let him stray too far. He presses Sehun’s hips against the edge of the bed with his own, preventing him from going anywhere, and he grabs Sehun’s wrists. Sehun’s cheeks are red with embarrassment, but he can feel himself getting hard nonetheless.

“Hyung,” he breathes, “please, I-”

“What do you want, baby? You can say it.” He knows Sehun is hard, knows how many thoughts are spinning inside his head and that none of them are very innocent.

Sehun melts at the pet name and he’s so ashamed to admit that he’s wanted his hyung for so long that he would say yes to this a thousand times, even in this random house. If his hyung wanted to wreck him, he’d gladly let him.

Sehun whines in place of a response, lets his arms go limp in Chën’s hold and he can’t help the tear that falls when he closes his eyes. He feels so overwhelmed in Chën’s presence, like he’s affecting Sehun somehow.

Chën chuckles. “You have to tell me, baby.”

Sehun feels a rush of something warm and electric pulse in his veins, and his head falls to Chën’s shoulder and shakily breathes against his neck.

“Please, Jo- Chën hyung. O-oh,” he moans when Chën grinds his hips into Sehun’s. He lets out a quick breath. “Want you, please. All of you.”

Chën lays Sehun on the bed, eyes closed and so far gone even though Chën has barely touched him. “Look so good like this.”

Sehun whines in the back of his throat when Chën climbs between his legs, touching at his clothed thighs softly. Sehun pants like he’s already being fucked, like Chën is deep inside of him gliding against his prostate and lighting him on fire. Sehun can’t control himself, only feels the sparks throughout his body sending pulses to his cock and making the front of his boxers sticky and hot. He barely notices the teeth that scrape against the sensitive skin of his neck.

“Hyung,” Sehun manages between breaths, “please.”

“Shh, Sehun, just relax,” comes the voice breathing against his ear.

Chën watches the whimpering boy underneath him and his fangs graze Sehun’s skin, but something in him hesitates before biting. The skin is smooth and flawless, something he usually can’t resist, but Chën only kisses his neck. Something doesn’t let him taste Sehun just quite yet, doesn’t let the promise of blood pooling on his tongue prevent him from taking on the new, exciting task of making the boy underneath him into a complete mess. Usually, he has to put in twice the effort for this kind of reaction but not with Sehun. He’s so pliant already, letting two of Chën’s fingers enter his mouth and sucking and licking them as Sehun’s hips grind into Chën’s thigh. So needy, so pretty, and Chën’s sure he’d taste so good.

“You wanna come like this?”

Chën pulls out his fingers, drags them over Sehun’s lips, and then wraps a gentle hand around Sehun’s throat, barely putting any pressure there, but it’s enough to make Sehun moan.

“Hyung, I-I, oh, _ahh._ ” Sehun can barely form words when Chën’s knee presses harshly into his clothed cock, already making a sticky mess of precome in his underwear. “Wanna come, p-please.”

Chën laughs at how compliant Sehun is, he’d do anything for his hyung. He’d kneel for him, let him fuck his mouth if he wanted. He’d let Chën finger him open and fuck him into the mattress. But right now he’ll grind against his thigh and be a good boy for him.

“Then come,” he commands, but moves his body off of Sehun’s right as he says it, leaving Sehun’s cock with no friction again.

“Hyung,” Sehun cries, cock throbbing and missing the contact. He looks up with teary eyes. “Don’t tease. Wanna come, please.”

“Yeah? You wanna come?” Chën’s luring over him, biting his lip when he notices the pretty blush covering Sehun’s cheeks.

Chën doesn’t know what’s gotten into him. He doesn’t play this much with his toys. He’s never seen the fun in it when Baëkhyun tells his stories of charming people for hours, sometimes days, but maybe Chën understands the appeal with Sehun looking at him like that.

All Sehun can do is writhe around, hoping for Chën to help soothe the throbbing of his cock. Chën lets his thigh settle in between Sehun’s spread legs again and immediately Sehun grinds against him with a moan. Chën watches his pretty, parted lips gasp for air. The boy’s hands ruffle the bedspread, holding on to the blanket with white knuckles. Little noises turn to louder moaning and Sehun quickens his hips, eyebrows pinching together and his hips stuttering as he comes in his pants mouthing _Jongdae_ over and over again.

Chën snorts, and Sehun opens his eyes wide with confusion now that he's sobered from his orgasm and Chën’s charm is starting to wear off.

“Jongdae hyung,” he says in disbelief.

“Yeah, Sehun?” Chën lets the wrong name slide just this once, focusing on the heavy, hot blood flowing through the boy.

“What does this mean?”

He leans down, kisses an area of Sehun’s neck that would be perfect to bite. “Whatever you want it to mean, baby.”

Sehun squirms in his touch but let’s out a soft sigh when Chën grabs his wrists with one hand and holds them down on the bed above his head. He presses his knee into Sehun’s cock again and Sehun yelps.

“Too sensitive, _ahh._ ”

Chën doesn’t stop.

Sehun lets out a shuddering breath. “Hyung, please, it’s t-too much.”

Chën replaces his knee with his hand, making sure to rub against Sehun’s most sensitive spot through his clothes. There’s soft whining from Sehun and he lets out a sob when Chën focuses too much pressure on the head of his cock.

“Hyung,” he cries shakily, “I’m gonna-”

Sehun chokes on a moan and then Chën’s hand is wet. The front of Sehun’s pants is soaked, way too much to be come. Chën realizes that he made Sehun piss himself because he was so sensitive. His cock twitches, leaking a little more but then Sehun gets Chën’s grasp away from his aching, raw cock. He shudders and his face and neck are a deep red, but Chën cups his cheek with his clean hand.

“How did that feel, baby?”

Sehun’s eyes are wet with tears. He’s so embarrassed but Chën thinks it’s endearing. He’s shaking, so sensitive still, and Chën lets Sehun cry into his neck. He can’t find it in him to want to taste Sehun at this moment.

“Are you okay?”

Sehun sniffles and nods against his neck. “Embarrassed,” he whispers but he relaxes against the mattress a moment later.

“No need to feel embarrassed. It was hot.”

He blushes. “How am I supposed to go back to the party now? My pants…”

Chën smiles, kisses Sehun’s lips once, and then pulls away. “Bye, Sehun,” he says, backing away towards the door. Maybe he’ll wait to indulge in the boy another time.

“Hyung? Don’t leave me, please.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll see each other again soon.” He vanishes through the door and down the dark hall.

Sehun’s left messy and used, but luckily he finds a pair of plain black pants conveniently folded at the foot of the bed. He hadn’t noticed them before but luckily they’re Sehun’s size. Did Jongdae know this would happen? Sehun doesn’t know what to think as he tries his best to clean himself off with the box of tissues he found. He slips on the pants. At least he will look decent when he joins the rest of his members. Jongdae is there wearing the black blazer he had on when they first got to the party and Sehun can’t look at him the rest of the night without blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @myeonyeollie ⊂◉‿◉つ
> 
> if you don't wanna comment anything answer this instead bc i'm sad and lonely:  
> \- ult group(s)  
> \- ult bias (or more than one!!)  
> \- fav album (doesn't have to be from ur ult group or kpop)  
> \- fav photocard (one that you have or want)  
> :)))


End file.
